objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community Wiki
Battle For Dream Island/Inanimate Insanity Fan Fiction Wiki Many people make fake episodes pages/pictures of BFDI on the BFDI wiki, so I (WaluigiFreak789/SoulEaterNom) started a fan-fiction wiki for you guys. Make sure the stories are BFDI-related (II is also allowed :D), the stories have to be original, and lastly, no plagiarizing. To get started, go to contribute, and then add a page. Have fun! :3 Also, AnthonyBFDI made the poll page for you. You can create or vote on polls. DO NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION, EDIT YOUR OWN FICS PLEASE!! Fan fictions 'A ' ABOLFFSNR ABODFFS ACWAGT ACFFS camp Anthony's BFDI/II Camp (Videos) (Older Videos) 'B' Battle for a Summer Trip!!! Battle for the Diamonds Battle for Sleep / Battle for Another Sleep Camp Battle for Super THING Battle for the Bronze Battle for the Stars BSFSWOO BladeTheLugia's Battle for the Underground Mineshaft Ben1178's BFDI Ben1178's BFDIA BAGUETTE Battle For Ice Citadel Battle For Dream island Insanity Again Camp battle for awesome island BFDIOCC Battle For The Internet Battle for Maritime Temple BFDI: Veterans vs. Newbies WaluigiFreak789's Battle For Space Palace (BFDI Camp) ScienceStorm's BFDI Camp Boot Camp B.O.T.T.L.E BFDII Brawl for The Moon BlueLucario98's BFDI Battle For Inanimate Island Battle For Zeeky Boogy Doog(ScienceStorm1) BFDI Episode 100 BFDIA Episode 6 (Bubble's story) BFDIMII BFDM Battle For Inanimate Insanity Island Battle for Insanity Palace (BFIP) Battle For Cake Kingdom Battle For Dream Inanimate Insanity Battle For Gold Palace Battle for the world Battle For Dream Planet Battle For Green Towers Battle For The Rugged Plains Battle For $1,000,000 Battle For Inanimately Insane Dream Island(Inanimately Kingsane/Insane BFDI Season 2) B.O.T.P. Battle For A Bouncy House Battle For Recommended Island (BFRI) Battle for Super THING Battle for super camp! BFDI The Mole Battle For $100,000 on Island Camp Battle for Mossy Beach Battle For Luxury Island BOTO's Night Contest - Brawl of the Objects BOTO's Own BFDI - Brawl of the Objects Battle for Luxury island Camp Battle for Ancient Casle Battle for Toffi Cake 'C' Camp OJ Cherokee624's BFDI And II Voters Crossover for Paradise Island Coiny's Annoyance Conflict Of Random Nut Heads (CORN) Camp 'D' D.I.C.T.I.O.N.A.R.Y 'E' Extreme Madness 'F' Fight For Poo-Lols FlareShinyMania (FSM) Fight for Cheese Manor 'G' Gender-Sensitive Sleeping Gas (Inanimate Insanity II Parody) Gimme The Money News 'I' If only I had arms... Inanimate Insanity Island SonicSpongebob's Inanimate Insanity Voters Inanimate Insanity Camp Inanimate Insanity II Episode 2 - My version BladeTheGabite's Battle for Dream Island: Heroes Vs Villains Inanimate Madness IDFB Camp Inanimatical Island Island of Objects Incredible Objects 'J' JustPlayHockey1's Inanimate Insanity Camp 'L' Land of Lollipops LEAFY'S GOES INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD Love is in the air! 'M' Mix and Match Mission: Win The Battle MechaTaco 'N' No Teams, No Problem - Brawl of the Objects 'O' Object Saga Obattle Object Madness Object Oddballs Object War Object Shows All-Star An Object Show Host Object Show (AOSHOS) Object's Awesomeist Fight Object conflict Camp Object Confict Objects of Ultimate 'P' Pencil Returns Pencil vs. Batman 'R' Running For Vice President Return of the Objects Revenge of the Island - Brawl of the Objects Room Signs for Object Show Fans Rooting For President 'S' Shieldy's Vision - Brawl of the Objects Survivor: Inanimate Insanity Spectacular Object Battle SonicBlaster203's Game 'T' The Battle in Space The Battle of Drama TheHopkinses's RC Camp The Fight for the win Table top terror camp T.O.S.O.E. The Mole The Inanimate Smackdown The Fight For Non-Existy Country 'U' Ultimate Objects Ultra Objects Ultimate insanity 'W' WebkinzZanity 'X' XanyLeaves' Object Overload Camp 'Y' Battle For Yoyleland by Kalasi97 Youtube Survivor Interviewing time! Thefreesmarter bfdia, the creator of a fanfic called Running for Vice President, is curious about your thoughts on how you got your fanfic... If you are ineterested to get interviewed, check here! Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Other Category:BFDI Category:II Category:Fan fiction Category:Wiki Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Template documentation Category:Recommended characters Category:Table Category:Match